


First Christmas

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Yule log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was his first time celebrating the holiday season, so you just wanted to give him the best.Even if it was your first time baking for the holiday season.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

No one has seen you the entire morning. You had woken up even before he had, and even the earliest risers were clueless of your whereabouts. Although he shouldn’t be too concerned, he couldn’t help but feel a bit curious as to where you would have gone off to so early in the morning. 

 

“Senpai?” Mash frowned and shook her head, “I’m not too sure where they went. Senpai must still be in Chaldea though, after all, no one’s reishifted since our last mission two days ago.” 

 

“I see,” Karna mumbled and gave the smaller female a nod, “Thank you, Mash.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Mash responded, but by the time she did, he was already walking away. His shoulders slightly lowered and confusion clearly written all over his face. Romani peeks out of the room and asked, “What was that about?”

 

“I believe Senpai left the room early?” Mash responded with confusion. The two exchanged a glance and Romani shrugged, “Well, [F/N] was badgering Emiya all day yesterday, so it’s probably cooking lessons.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

“Master, please, I can help-”

 

“No, Emiya, it’s fine. I can do this.” 

 

The pure determination in your eyes mixed with baseless confidence worried him as you began following the steps for the recipe again. When he had agreed to help, he really didn’t think he would be waking up at the crack of dawn to smell like and look like flour and sugar for the rest of the day. But he appreciates your hard work and your efforts to actually learn. Though he wishes that you’ve calmed down a bit from your eagerness.

 

“Why exactly are you so eager for this anyways?” he asked, as he casually and discretely fixed some of your mistakes. You don’t glance at him as you focus on rolling the cake up. But you mumbled, “Karna said he’s never celebrated Christmas.”

 

Emiya raises an eyebrow at this, but then smirks upon seeing your ears flush red and he teased, “So that’s why.”

 

“Emiya.” There’s a warning tone in your voice and he chuckled, fondly shaking his head. “I didn’t say a word, Master. But you know,” he paused and this time you barely spare him a glance and he laughed, “I believe our Hero of Charity will appreciate your efforts.”

 

***

 

“Master.”

 

Despite being called that title by everyone in Chaldea save for Romani and Mash, you could distinguish who it was even if you weren’t looking at the person talking to you. The smooth, low tone mixed with exasperation was definitely your beloved Lancer, and you quickly hid the yule log behind your back as you turned to him. 

 

A rare frown is seen on his features and he asked, “Have you been in here all day?”

 

You nod, flustered that he had found you, but more so by the fact that Emiya, who promised to keep Karna away, clearly failed to do that. 

 

_ You had one job, Emiya.  _ You cursed internally and Karna seemed relieved. His frown slowly faded away and you murmured, “Sorry for leaving without a word, I had something I wanted to get done.”

 

At this, there is confusion and curiosity in his gaze, and you fidgeted slightly. If he asked, you’d have no choice but to tell him the truth, but would he like it? What if it wasn’t good enough? You should have prepared this earlier in advance than so last minute like this.  _ I should have taken up Emiya’s cooking lessons way earlier. Darn it. I really hope he likes it, but what if he- _

 

You’re shaken out of your thoughts when Karna’s thumb casually rubs your cheek. Your eyes widen and the blush on your face intensifies and he softly mumbled, “You had cream on your cheek, Master.”

 

“O-oh, did I?” you glanced away and he looked over your shoulder. The object behind you looked similar to a tree log, although it didn’t make sense for it to be plated so neatly and decorated with snow and Christmas ornaments. You follow his gaze and you sighed, “I really can’t surprise you can I?”

 

“A tree log, Master?” Karna questioned. There was a strange tone in his voice, and immediately you flailed your hands and shook your head. “No, no, it’s a yule log.”

 

There’s silence and he asked, “What is a yule log?”

 

“It’s.. well,” you paused, “A yule log is also called a buche de noel. It’s a sponge cake rolled up to look like a yule log. It’s.. like.. Cake, or you know, a swiss roll, ish.” 

 

_ Oh yes, you sound so eloquent right now [F/N]. _ You internally screamed at the butchered explanation, but Karna’s eyes were wide with fascination and he asked, “A Christmas dessert?”

 

You nod slowly and glanced at the sweet before looking at him and asked, “W-Would you like to try it? It may not be good, it’s my first time making it. And I just learned how to this morning with Emiya’s help. So it’s probably not as good as his, but if you’d like to try it you c-”

 

“It’s delicious,” he mumbled as he finished a small piece. He had casually cut off a slice while you were rambling, and was amused to see the red flush across your cheeks and ears along with the surprise and delight in your eyes.

 

“Y-You like it?”

 

He nods and there’s a soft smile on his face, “It’s delicious.”

 

“I- You-” you took in a deep breath and mumbled, “You really think so?”

 

“I do,” he responded as he lifted the fork up to your lips. You slowly take a bite out of it, and you had to admit, Emiya did well in teaching you. But you frown slightly and mumbled, “I should have added a bit more sugar.”

 

“I believe it’s fine, Master,” Karna reassured you and gently feeds you another bite, “But I am grateful and can never repay you enough for all that you’ve done for me this holiday season. Even if this yule log may not be sweet enough, nothing in this world could ever be as sweet as you.”

 

Karna didn’t know it was possible for you to get any redder than you already were. But after you managed to take the fork away from his hand and turn away from him completely, you waited until your rapidly beating heart calmed enough for you to function properly again.

 

“Master?” 

 

There’s clear concern in his voice, and when he meets your gaze, he finds your embarrassment absolutely adorable and you whined, “How do you just say things like that so easily?”

 

“I’m merely stating the truth, Master.”

 

“You’re too good to me,” you sighed in defeat as you placed the fork down. He shook his head and responded, “I am the one unworthy of you.”

 

You’re about to retort, but the smile he gives you isn’t one of resignation, but one filled with love and affection. His hand gently takes hold of yours and he whispered, “No words of thanks could ever convey my gratefulness towards you. Thank you, [F/N], for allowing me to be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed so much writing this. help me


End file.
